starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Activity Checks
Some ranks required activity checks, meaning that once a month, you must prove the character has been active within the group. Proof must always involve the character, whether it be art or writing. If you miss two activity checks in a row, or fail to register your character for their activity check, your character will be removed from the group. Users are 100% responsible for their activity checks. It is your job to ensure your character is registered and that a link to your proof is supplied by the first of every month. If you are on hiatus or require an extension, it is your job to let staff know at least a week before the deadline. Your character should be registered in a comment on their nameplate, which can be found here. Reply to your character's comment with proof once a month. Proof should always be in the following format: 'link - for month year check' Accepted Proof * Artwork (Minimum Headshot or FB Chibi) * Writing (Minimum 250 words) * Roleplays (Minimum 250 words for your character) * Collabs (Minimum work equal to 1 AP for both users) * Memes, Checkpoints, Chapter Activity, etc are all accepted. Remember, all AC checks must involve the character the check is for. Activity Saves "Crap! I missed two activity checks in a row and didn't ask for a extension! Is there anything I can do?" If you find yourself in this situation, you have the option to perform an Activity Save. Activity saves will allow you to keep your character's rank, but they can only be done once a year per character. Don't make them into a habit! To perform an Activity Save, you have until the 11:59 PM PST on the 7th of the month to complete a piece of art or writing (or a combination of both) worth a total of 5AP, centered on the character in question. Once you've uploaded the piece, send a note to the group titled 'Activity Save - Name' with a link provided. Activity Saves cannot double as Checkpoints, Event images, or other prompts that earn extra rewards. Hiatuses Life happens to all of us, and we understand that sometimes you may need a few months away. Hiatuses are there for those times when you just need to get away for a bit and won't be able to participate in your character's ACs for a prolonged amount of time. While on hiatus, you are not required to submit AC's. To take a hiatus, you MUST note the group with the estimated length of your absence for verification. Once verified, just drop a link to the verified note and the dates of your hiatus in a comment on your character's AC plaque. Hiatus Rules: * You can take up to 2 Hiatuses in any given year for up to a total of 4 months. (ie: one 4 month hiatus, a 1 month hiatus and a 3 month hiatus, two 1 month hiatuses, or even one 3 month hiatus, etc...) * You MUST complete at least 6 ACs in any given year. This means if you take a 4 month hiatus, you can only miss 2 more AC checks throughout the year. * A Hiatus means you can not participate in gameplay, events, or submit art to the group in any fashion. (This includes roleplays and collabs.) Submitting to the group or participating in events will end your hiatus immediately. That said, you may continue to chat with friends in group spaces and such, as well as doodle on your own time, but these pieces can not be submitted to the group until your return. Category:Gameplay